whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Memories!
Feeling down? Here's where you can out your good memories to cheer you up. Memories *Ooh! Ooh! Monumentour. So I had been waiting for 5 or 6 months and it was finally time! I grabbed my double-sided sign, threw on my shirt, and jumped in the car. The CD thing with my computer is broken so I only have 2 Fall Out Boy songs on my iPod, but I have 3 of the 4 Paramore CDs on there. I listened to it the whole way, but mostly "(One of Those) Crazy Girls" by Paramore. I went with my mom in one car and my aunt went in another. We stopped at a restaurant and I got chicken and broccoli Mac and cheese...it was Heaven! Way better and less expensive than arena food. I'd been to the arena before, but my mom put it in the GPS on her phone. Get this-we started driving down a road in a neighborhood and someone made a sign that said "ARENA IS NOT THIS WAY, YOUR GPS IS WRONG!" When we went back there was a family selling directions for a dollar, it was so funny! We got there eventually and it was outside. I got right in line for the merch stand. After a while I got to the front of the line and decided to get the FOB Young Blood Chronicle shirt (even though I can't actually SEE the YBC...I still know the storyline) and the Paramore Monumentour shirt. It costed about $60-$65. I got so annoyed because there were these 2 little girls with homemade shirts and the backs said "WE LOVE FOB!" in a heart, but at the bottom they said "(especially Pete Wentz!)" GRRR. When we were done we ran to the actually arena and saw that New Politics were already performing. They were pretty good, and we had good seats, and MAN could the lead singer dance! Anyway, after that it was about 7:30 maybe? Eh idk. So then the Paramore stage started to get set up, and it didn't take very long and soon enough Hayley, Jermemy, and Taylor were jumping around the stage performing "Still Into You." I was shocked because Hayley dyed her hair COMPLETELY blue! So I think they did a few more songs before announcing "WE ARE PARAMOOOOOOOOORE!" My arms were already tired so I decided to just hold up my sign during the sings from RIOT! Actually, there were a lot of songs from that album, which is good because it's my favorite! The shot confetti like every 3 songs, it was fantastic. During the part of "Misery Business" where someone goes onstage to sing, these girls made a sign asking to be picked which got shown on the stage as Hayley read it and brought them up! There's not as much to say about them because they had less songs, but I can tell you they were funny and awesome! When they ran offstage, 2 big plastic sheets came down in front of the stage like curtains so we couldn't see what they were doing back there. I forget if there was a timer...oh well. They started showing the World Cup on the screens, but I don't really like soccer. I wanted to talk to the guys behind me so bad, but I knew it was wrong. My mom and I went to the bathroom, and there was an incredible line but we got back long before they started. When I was walking the path between the covered and uncovered seats, I collected a bunch of confetti which is currently on my nightstand. Can I just say that the ground was 90% Converse, 6% flip flops, 4% other shoes, and 100% confetti. There were long blue and yellow strands and little white specs. I waited (im)patiently and finally the curtains pulled back and the stage was pitch black. From what I remember there were lots of screens that could switch positions, and a tall block with stairs, and just lots of stairs and platforms. A platform came up to reveal Joe, Pete, and Patrick (not Andy, of course, he was just sitting at the drum set). I was so excited! A few lights came on as the boys took their places and started performing "The Phoenix." I wasn't sure if they would ACTUALLY bring out the white flags, but they did! They did every song from Save Rock and Roll except for "Rat-a-Tat," "The Mighty Fall," and "Where Did the Party Go" (agh, that's my favorite from that album!). They also did a few older songs, which I was super excited about. I think my favorite part might've been when Pete was explaining, "We used to be 4 cr*ppy guys playing little clubs! and now we're playing an amphitheater stage-" and Patrick interrupted with, "And now we're 4 cr*ppy guys playing an amphitheater stage." Andy and Patrick did a dual drum solo, and it rocked, and they also covered "We Are the Champions" by Queen. Lolo (y'know, that girl who sang on Panic! at the Disco's song "Miss Jackson?"), who performed with New Politics for one song earlier, came out to sing Foxes's apart in "Just One Yesterday," and I admit she was great. During "Dance, Dance," Joe and Pete came out into the crowd to play. Now, I was a couple seats from the end of the row, then there was a concrete step, and another row. Pete was playing right at the end of the row next to me! I could hardly see but it was still exciting as heck. Joe kept running around the stage, up and down the steps and stuff. My phone doesn't take video, but my mom got a bit of "Alone Together." As always, they ended with "Saturday," and, as USUAL, right before that was "Thnks fr th Mmrs." That was the encore, but they pulled one of those things where they say "this is the part where we would normally leave." Rob Thomas does that at solo shows, but in a funny way. See one of my further ones. Oh, I also loved "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy." Pete told us to sing along if we know the words, and it only took one line for the crowd to roar and scream the lyrics at the top of our little lungs! It didn't last for all that long, but it was nice. You know what I kind of wish happened? I kinda wish there had been technical difficulties, because once when that happened Patrick started singing acoustically, and he did "Chicago is So Two Years Ago!" Ah, whatever. I'll add more about it later, probably. '-Madi' "If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?" * When I first came on this wiki :') -Hayleyyy Category:Yay Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:RANDOM! Category:Be Happy Category:Whoop! Category:Awsome Category:Da Best! Category:SUPER COOL Category:Madi Category:Oh Yeah!